Promessa
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Ele não cumpriu sua promessa, mas sempre a amou. E fez questão que ela soubesse disso mesmo depois da morte dele. [Oneshot] [Deidara x Temari]


**PROMESSA**

Ele não cumpriu sua promessa, mas sempre a amou. E fez questão que ela soubesse disso mesmo depois da morte dele. Deidara morreu, mas enviou uma pessoa para falar com Temari.

**Categoria: **Drama  
**Shipper: **Deidara/Temari  
**Avisos: **SPOILERS! o.o Spoilers e mais spoilers! ..  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto? Meu?Isto non ecxiste! XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
A dor existe.  
Nos olhos da dor,  
o brilho é triste._

_A dor é triste?  
Nos olhos da dor,  
um brilho existe._

(Jafet Vieira)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari observou o homem à sua frente, confusa e curiosa. Ele estava sério, sério demais. Não piscava e parecia sequer respirar. Carregava nas mãos um hitaite que Temari não conseguiu identificar de que vila era. Levantou o olhar, voltando a encarar os olhos vermelhos dele.

- Você é a Temari? – Ele perguntou, fazendo um calafrio percorrer toda a coluna da loira.

Ela acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. A idéia de falar alguma coisa no momento não a agradava e o olhar daquele homem a intimidava.

- Sou Uchiha Itachi. – Ele se apresentou. – Da Akatsuki. Deidara me falou de você.

Ao ouvir o comentário, a desconfiança de Temari aumentou e ela, inconscientemente, recuou alguns passos. Por que Deidara falaria dela para alguém da Akatsuki?

- O que... Quer comigo? – Indagou insegura e hesitante, com medo da resposta.

Ele não respondeu, apenas adiantou-se alguns passos, parando a poucos centímetros da garota. Ainda sem falar, ele esticou a mão que segurava o hitaite, oferecendo-o para a garota. Temari pegou a bandana, ainda desconfiada, e virou-a lentamente.

Imediatamente ela reconheceu o símbolo de Iwagakure... Riscado.

As imagens de Deidara usando aquele hitaite voltaram à sua cabeça, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma pergunta, Itachi se adiantou:

- Ele morreu, Temari. Morreu lutando contra meu irmão.

Um silêncio pesado e incômodo tomou conta do lugar depois das palavras do Uchiha. A situação incomodava o Akatsuki, mas mesmo sendo frio e indiferente, e pouco se importando como resto das pessoas do mundo, Itachi sabia respeitar o espaço de uma pessoa que merecia tal respeito. E era apenas por isso que ele não iria quebrar aquele silêncio insuportável com um comentário maldoso. Se a notícia foi um choque para ele, deve ter sido ainda maior para Temari. Então seria ela quem quebraria o silêncio.

E isso aconteceu alguns segundos depois, quando o cérebro da garota finalmente registrou o significado daquelas palavras.

- Você... – As lágrimas já começavam a rolar pelos seus olhos, mas ela riu das palavras de Itachi, não querendo acreditar que elas eram verdadeiras. – Você está brincando comigo!

Ele permaneceu sério.

- Por que eu brincaria com isso?

Mais um silêncio incômodo, enquanto a garota pensava que, realmente, aquilo não era assunto para brincadeiras. E finalmente ela percebeu que as palavras de Itachi não podiam ser mais verdadeiras.

E essa certeza foi suficiente para que as lágrimas rolassem com mais intensidade. Livres e desesperadas.

- Não...

O Uchiha retirou de um dos bolsos da sua capa da Akatsuki, o anel que pertenceu a Deidara.

- Ele morreu lutando pela Akatsuki, cumpriu sua missão de lutar até o final pela causa que nós defendíamos. Me falou de você porque sabia que não voltaria com vida. Achei que o mais certo a se fazer era dar as coisas dele para você. – Explicou Itachi, segurando a mão de Temari e encaixando o anel que pertenceu a Deidara no indicador direito da loira. – Precisaríamos do anel para que um novo membro fizesse parte da organização, mas Orochimaru já foi um membro da Akatsuki e levou o anel com ele, então acho que não há problemas em deixar o de Deidara com você. – Ao ver a garota olhando fixamente para o dedo em que estava o anel, o Uchiha explicou: - Era nesse dedo que Deidara o usava.

Temari continuou encarando o anel, enquanto continuava a chorar desesperadamente, a dor da perda aumentando a cada lágrima que derramava.

- Sinto muito. – Falou o Uchiha, percebendo que não poderia ajudar em mais nada. – Ele... Realmente te amou. – Finalizou, virando as costas e indo embora, desaparecendo entre as árvores.

A garota continuou a chorar, caindo de joelhos na grama fresca da floresta e abraçando o hitaite riscado como se fosse o próprio Deidara.

- Por que, Deidara? – Perguntou para o nada, entre lágrimas. – POR QUÊ?!

O grito desesperado ecoou por toda a floresta, morrendo entre a densa folhagem das grandes árvores.

- Por que, meu amor? – Repetiu, apertando o hitaite com mais força. – Você fez uma promessa e não cumpriu! Prometeu que estaríamos sempre juntos... Prometeu que não me abandonaria... E você me abandonou!

Seus gritos morriam entre as árvores, mas não havia resposta. Eles ecoavam durante algum tempo e depois tudo voltava a cair num imenso silêncio, quebrando apenas pelos soluços constantes de Temari.

- Por que você fez isso, Deidara? – Perguntou mais uma vez, os olhos fechados derramando mais lágrimas do que ela jamais imaginou derramar.

E, mais uma vez, apenas silêncio como resposta. Não havia vento, nem brisa, os pássaros não cantavam mais. A floresta parecia mais triste, mais vazia.

- EU TE ODEIO, DEIDARA! – Gritou, ouvindo suas palavras ecoarem na grande floresta. – Eu te odeio por me faze amar-te tanto! E por ter me abandonado! – Continuou, tentando controlar o volume de sua voz. – Eu te odeio por não ter cumprido sua promessa! – Terminou sussurrando para si mesma as palavras.

E no meio da densa floresta, um vento frio soprou, acariciando a face da kunoichi como as mãos daquele que ela amou e sempre amaria. Entre um soluço e outro, o veto soprou mais forte, como a lembrança de Deidara que sussurrava no ouvido de Temari as palavras que ele não conseguiu dizer e as que ele sempre dizia.

_"Me perdoe. Eu te amo."_

Tão rápido como veio, o vento foi embora, deixando aquelas palavras finais gravadas no coração de Temari para sempre.

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 07/09/2007  
__Finalizada: 18/11/2007_

**N/A:**

_(autora chorando compulsivamente)_

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! O que eu fiz?!  
Eu juro que eu chorei muito pra escrever essa fanfic!  
Cara, esse final... Nhaaa! T.T

Enfim.. u.u  
Aí está, a reação da Temari à morte do Deidara.  
Escolhi o Itachi para dar a notícia porque eu quis e ponto final! XD  
Ora... Eu não ia colocar o Kisame, neh? u.u'  
Nem o Tobi... XD  
Então catei o Itachi.

Tá... admito... No começo eu ia fazer um Deidara/Temari/Itachi e tals.  
Mas daí achei sacanagem. XD Tipo.. O cara acabou de morrer e a Temari já vai se agarrar com outro?

Enfim²...  
Sem muita baboseira nessa parte aqui... To com pressa. Uu  
Aff... Que mentira!  
Só quero terminar de baixar o mangá de _Negima!_ hoje! XDD

Falous, gentem.  
Quem gostou manda review! 8D  
Quem não gostou... Manda mesmo assim, pô! XDDD

Beijos.


End file.
